


"Fuck, you're actually kind?!"

by Mbirnsings71



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Fauns & Satyrs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbirnsings71/pseuds/Mbirnsings71
Summary: CAUSE THIS SHIP IS UNDERAPPRECIATED AND I BLAME THE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST MOVIE-Max is a beast, literally. Cursed since he was little, due to the shit his parents did to their kingdom, so he literally has fur and horns, it's great... Note the Sarcasm, and Loneliness takes hold of him.Neil, or as the town knows him as "Space kid" or "that weird Kid who prefers Daydreams than actual work.", prefers to live in his dreams. Sure he'd probably be good for farming, but honestly he couldn't care less about that. He just wants adventure in this life, and he hopes there's more to see.Literally the next day the opportunity is presented and he fucking takes it in stride.-----All characters of Camp Camp belong to the creators of Camp camp, and only the writing belong to me~





	"Fuck, you're actually kind?!"

**Author's Note:**

> QwQ i have too many story ideas and this one was actually one I've had the nerve to write- 
> 
> And also remember, I transfer these from my Wattpad so if I say a word count, I'm going by the wattpad word count-

_once upon a time_   


  


_I know you probably hear that once upon a time crap a lot, but  hear me out_   


  


_now to continue on with it;_   


  


_There was once a family of royals, that ruled over a kingdom in a region of france_.  


  


_This was during a time where the women still had to wear dresses and have no other responsibilities except starting families and just doing chores. It's actually refreshing to see the more equal gender choices now a days._   


  


_Okay I need to stay on track!_   


  


_The King and Queen were ruthless rulers, only caring about their own gain and nothing else, and it became especially worse when the Queen had a son._   


  


_She became greedy and envious, always wanting to be beautiful, and not wanting age to catch up with her._   


  


_It's a pure shame really, because she truly was Beautiful._   


  


_Beautiful Hazelnut colored skin when not powdered, Long black hair when not in a big white wig, and the most beautiful green eyes the kingdom had ever seen._   


  


_The King's down fall was always there, and that was the constant paranoia, and thought of war._   


  


_He always feared that he may lose his crown in a war, and it took a bad hold of his mental  state._   


  


_That left their son, a small little bundle of curly Black hair and Beautiful teal eyes, who had gained his looks from his mother most definitely, alone._   


  


_Sure, the Queen was a good mother for when he was a small child that couldn't read or walk, but after that, he was basically on his own, not accounting for the servants, who helped continue his knowledge throughout his parent's reign._   


  


_That is until one day, when a strange lady appeared at the doorway._   


  


_"hello?" The main servant, David, asked as he opened the door to see an old woman._   


  


_"H-hello, it's mighty cold outside..."  The old woman said, as Max (age ten at this time) decided to peer at the lady from behind David's legs._   


  


_"i know... It's an awful shame it's this cold though, I was actually hoping we wouldn't have as much Snow as we got." David said to the old woman with a smile._   


  


_"do you mind if i come in? just until the intense snow passes?" The woman asked, which already made Max concerned, mainly about his parents._   


  


_"i'm sorry, but I don't think the king and queen would very much like if i did that without their permission, but I could get you an extra cloak and help you through the snow storm..." David offered out of kindness, but also because he wanted to get the Lady out of there before the king and queen blew a gasket._   


  


_"that would be kind sir, but the snow is getting really intense... the Lady bit her lip tentatively._   


  


_'at least gwen isn't here at the moment...' Max thought for the moment, knowing Gwen can be a bit temperamental and used foul language, that Max always somehow managed to learn no matter how much David tried to Censor her._   


  


_and of course His parents Made that the exact time to come see David was taking so long._   


  


_**"David! Maxwell! what is going on?!"** _ _Max's Mother said aggressively as Max unintentionally clutched David's Leg in response, and Max was also pretty sure that's when the mystery woman actually noticed him._   


  


_"W-well there's a woman here-" David tried to stutter out before the queen shoved him over to look at the woman, while Max stayed near David, due to what he feared would be his mother's wrath._   


  


_"what are you even doing here? David why didn't you send her away?" The Queen said looking at David with a sold stare, which didn't help with her green eyes practically boring into him._   


  


_"I don't know mam..." David said, seeing the man bow his head, which made Max frown more deeply._   


  


_"Well I am disappointed David." the queen stated before turning her attention onto the woman._   


  


_"and you, Get off my property now!" She tried commanding the woman, who currently seemed to be oblivious to the queen's social status in the social class._   


  


_"do you always act like this? especially around a young child, who i presume is your own son." The woman stated with a annoyed stare at the queen._   


  


_"Well are you the fucking Queen? I think fucking not!" Max flinched slightly and David made a small, meek, protest against the curse word the queen was currently using._   


  


_"even if you're the queen, you do not use that kind of language in front of a child, and you do not treat your subjects like that." the Woman deadpanned, before she changed into a young beautiful woman with long Golden hair, ice blue eyes that looked like they could chill your very soul, and an extravagant green gown, plus a crown, that Max knew was gonna make the queen rage, but surprisingly the Queen did something even max did not expect._   


  


_The Queen actually begged for mercy._   


  


_It even surprised David somewhat._   


  


_"Please have mercy on me!" She wailed, which then prompted the King to come down to see what the commotion was._   


  


_Which just made it, much much much worse..._   


  


_"what the Fucking hell is going on?! Why is there such a fucking commotion?!"_   


  


_Once again Max Flinched, because they may've been his parents but they were terrifying when mad._   


  


_It also didn't help that the King came down with a fucking spear, which made Max, seeing as he was ten and literally held no power in this situation, Cling to David's Leg out of pure fear._   


  


_and if Max had to pinpoint the exact moment_ _everything went to all hell being brought loose, The moment his father came down those stairs, Spear in hand, would have to be it, because The golden hair lady with the Icy eyes, proceeded to let all hell break loose._  


  


_Max didn't see a lot, because he was scared, so he had totally closed his eyes, because what else can a ten year old do with a witch doing magic. I mean he could've looked, but it was for the better he didn't._   


  


_why?_   


  


_well let's just say his parents were now dead, seeming to be sucked of all their life force, and were now dull shells, laying on the ground, his father with the spear still in hand as if prepared for a bloody war, and his Mother's jeweled hands still clutched together_ i _n a plea of mercy._  


  


_"W-what did you do?!" David nearly screamed, now clearly hugging max, (because shut the fuck up he's the main priority now- he's the last standing royal fear him- okay back to it!) not letting him see what had become of his parents._   


  


_"I'm sorry, but those two were unfit to live as royalty... such a shame really, they used to be kind and caring once..." the witch murmured, delicately placing a finger on each of the two dead parents and murmuring a pray under her breath, before she finally stood and walked over to the red head holding the scared child who couldn't move, as the woman had also muttered a spell to paralyze him as she took the small child out of his arms._   


  


_Max looked up at her with tears in his eyes and was visibly shaking, cause a ten year old shouldn't be going through this shit._   


  


_"honestly humans are cruel... and i'm sorry you had to live amongst them especially as a child. trust me this is for the better..." she said in a lulling voice along with another mumbled spell that led the boy into a coaxed sleep._   


  


_"the thing i sadly will regret, though is this..." she said with another spell under her breath, and the child soon grew beast like features, but there were more or less half human in his appearance, and then handed him back to the still paralyzed male. (totally part saytr- that's totally part of his design-)_   


  


_"he will not remember the events of tonight, I will spare you of being turned into an object, since you clearly showed your kindness to me, but the others will not get the same treatment. You will also not age physically, as if you were an object, and you cannot leave the palace perimeters, seeing as your job was to watch over the child when his parents didn't, that will continue to be your job." The witch stated as she took a breath, seeing as it's been a while since she used this much magic in a while._   


  


_"B-but what about max?!" David asked, seeing as he was now able to speak, while holding the sleeping boy._   


  


_"he will only be that way until he's found his true love. someone who'll make him happy, and not be like his parents and how their own selves ruined some of the things in the kingdom. I will also make the Kingdom forget about the royal family, due to how much damage those two caused, but all in due time, all you have to care for are the child and the other servants, turned objects... now i bid you Adieu." she said in with a bow as she left, closing the grand doors behind her._   


  


_as if the spell had been lifted, David fell to his knees and may or may not have sobbed for a full two minutes. (i don't care who you are, try going through all that in one night, and see how you stand up towards it-)_   


  


_After taking a few deep breaths and wiped his tears, David got back up, Max still cradled in both of his arms as a small half beast/human, and proceeded to bring him up to his room, tuck him in and close the door, before figuring out how to deal with the dead king and Queen's bodies, and how to figure out if his servant friends had also been knocked unconscious when turned into objects._   


  


_This was gonna be a difficult next few years, he hoped it wouldn't last more than a few years as he proceeded to get his shall, and proceeded to bury the bodies of the, now deceased king and queen, so that the young Maxwell wouldn't see them._   


  


_How was he ever gonna explain to him what had turned him into a beast and the others into objects?_   


  


_this wasn't going to be pleasant..._   


  


_plus the witch forgot to mention it would always be winter, due to everyone but Max being able to physically age._   


  


_Meanwhile in a small village; A young boy was looking at the stars, due to how they were more golden than white, when they shouldn't be that way to the human eye._   


  


_That child is Neil Armstrong;_   


  


_and this is how he gained his love of daydreaming, and how he met 'the beast'._

**Author's Note:**

> 1794 words
> 
> Since when did i write 1,500+ words?! 
> 
> Cause i usually stop when i Get around 1,000, but holy shit my Love for Dadvid and SpaceMax makes me do a beauty and the beast AU
> 
> also i'm totally drawing Beast!Max's Form cause i have the idea that he's like a saytr  for his legs, and then he just basically has fur on the upper bridge of his nose, or he has a snout, idk the only part i'm certain on is the saytr part and horns, but other than that, i'm still deciding! 
> 
> also Holy shit do i have hatred for his parents- 
> 
> so they die :') 
> 
> but i like how i made his mother Envious, but is already beautiful, and just it's great-
> 
> so yeah! this might be my priority fanfic, cause so many ideas for this one- 
> 
> plus like the world needs more spaceMax material so I'm making my contribution!
> 
> also David would totally block out Max's parents deaths, like he totally did Jasper's, but y'all have to see if Jasper is included in this fanfic or not because that's how it's supposed to go in fanfics-
> 
> these notes are apparently my rambling my place so yeah, i'm just gonna ramble until it gets to 2,000 words <3
> 
> hope y'all enjoy this story~
> 
> Ciao~
> 
> \- Mbirnsings


End file.
